<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gut Punch by Faladrast (surfgirl1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670593">Gut Punch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast'>Faladrast (surfgirl1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Banners &amp; Icons, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf Picture Prompt</p>
<p>Prompt: I’m imagining a fic where Lydia/Scott/Jackson keeps taking credit for something Stiles is doing, like research or saving someone or creating something. It could be a bunch of smaller things, or one big thing. And nobody believes Stiles, not even his Dad.<br/>Except Derek.<br/>But when shit goes down, whoever it is can’t come through and it all comes out. Kind of like if everyone actually believed Gilderoy Lockhart the whole time?</p>
<p>Angst and happy ending, and bad friends, and GAH I want. And it can be an AU, too! HP AU, or CEO AU, or something like that!</p>
<p>If someone could write this I will make them banners galore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gut Punch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>